In a known catheter system the port consists of a flat housing containing a chamber which is covered by a covering consisting of silicon and penetrable by a cannula. A flexible catheter can be connected to the chamber. Port catheters are implanted so that the hose can be led to the application site, e.g., a vessel. To bring a medication to the application site, the skin and the silicon covering arc pierced with a cannula and the medication injected into the chamber, from where, through the coupled catheter, it reaches the application site where it is used.
The implantation of a port catheter system is considerably facilitated if the port and the flexible catheter arc disconnectably connected to each other, so that both parts can be handled individually for the implantation. It is especially useful if no special coupling part is necessary on the flexible catheter, so that the latter can be cut off as required and thus be coupled in any desired length to the port. Known flexible catheters provide tubular parts for sliding on the flexible catheter as well as clamping couplings or snap-action squeezing couplers of various designs for the coupling of the flexible catheter. Common to all these known forms of execution is that in each instance they arc suitable for a given hose material, a given hose diameter and a given wall thickness of the hose. For this reason, it is necessary to have available a large number of different flexible catheter coupling types for different hose diameters, wall thickness and kinds of material.